


The Fall

by Ischa



Series: Fall [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Amnesia, Big Bang Challenge, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim is in love with Dick and hopeful Dick might be feeling something for him in return, until Jason comes back from the dead.<br/>This is a Red Hood AU in a way. Tim centric. </p><p>  <i>“Jason,” Dick said.</i><br/><i>“Robin,” Jason corrected gently, burying his head in Dick’s shoulder. He was bigger than Dick now. Not much, but a bit. Just enough. Behind Jason’s broad back Tim couldn’t see Dick at all. Only Dick’s hands, where he held on to Jason tightly. Jason was a wall and he was dividing them. Jason would not be a danger to Dick, Tim knew, but he wasn’t so sure about himself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DCU Bigbang.  
> Beta by Icalynn. I want to thank the mods for letting me sign up so late in the game.  
> The lovely art is by ctbn60.  
> This is the first story in a trilogy I am still writing on.
> 
> Now we have a Russian translation! Yay. Find it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4775000

[ ](http://www.pic-upload.de/view-21109410/batfamily-copy-copy.png.html)

 

**~One~**

“You should shower,” Tim said tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. “You stink.” He was so fed up with Dick coming here after he’s hooked up with random strangers and was too drunk to make it to his own place.

“Don’t be like this, Babybird,” Dick slurred, “It’s late and I’m tired. I’ll shower in the morning. Scoot over?” It wasn’t a real question at all, Dick was already making room for himself in Tim’s bed.

There was a guestroom and Tim’s parents weren’t home, but Dick never opted for that. Dick was a cuddler and even if he respected some of Tim’s boundaries, he never respected them when he was a) slightly drunk or b) very exhausted. With both factors in play, Tim was soon buried under and pinned against a sweaty, heavy breathing Dick.  
Tim made himself relax. He ran every single one of the breathing techniques he has learned to fight what Dick’s proximity did to his body.  
Eventually he drifted off.  
   
~+~  
Tim had already showered, made coffee, and was reading the paper when Dick emerged from the bedroom. He rubbed at his neck and grinned at Tim.

“Thanks for letting me crash here, Babybird,” he said grabbing a mug and pouring himself coffee.  
Dick knew the house by now as well as Tim.  
It was at the tip of his tongue to tell Dick that he hadn’t even asked, that he had invaded Tim’s space again, but in the end he let it slide. Like every single time.  
Tim had a problem and its name was Dick.  
That stupid hero-worship-crush thing he had developed when he was twelve, it just wouldn’t die and now he was sixteen and it just seemed to get stronger. At times it seemed like it would strangle him.  

When Dick sat down at the kitchen table, Tim caught the scent of his own shower-gel on Dick. He suppressed a groan and a shiver.  
“No big deal,” Tim said eventually.

Dick gave him a look. “Tim.”

Tim didn’t look up from his paper. He wasn’t in the mood. His skin itched, his body tingled and he hated feeling so out of control. Dick made him feel like this every single moment they were alone together. Tim didn’t have a moment of rest since he marched up to Dick and demanded he came back to be Robin.  
Tim wasn’t himself when he was with Dick. What he was, was a bundle of high-strung nerves and suppressed desire.    
He was very aware that this wasn’t healthy at all. But he couldn’t help it.  
Dick was his brother. Dick called him his little brother. There was nothing to be done. And however painful being with Dick was, it would be even more painful to not have Dick in his life.  
“Dick,” Tim replied, letting a playful note creep into his voice.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“That you broke into my parents’ home? That you woke me up? That you nearly strangled me in my sleep?” Tim asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I would never strangle you in your sleep,” Dick said.

Tim’s mind flashed to all kinds of fucked up scenarios for a split second. “That’s good to know.”  
   
~+~  
Miles gave him a look, and then just patted his shoulder. Tim was glad Miles wasn’t about to ask any questions. Miles had figured out pretty much from the beginning that Tim was hopelessly in love with someone he couldn’t have.

“So, can I borrow your math homework?” Miles asked leaning against the locker.

Tim gave him a look.

Miles sighed.

Tim arched an eyebrow.

Miles sighed again.

Tim closed his eyes briefly.

Miles grinned.

Tim handed his math homework over. “Last fucking time,” he said.

“It’s cute how you really believe that,” Miles replied.

“Would it kill you to spend one weekend doing your homework instead of fucking around?”

“Would it kill you to spend one weekend fucking around instead of doing your homework?” Miles countered.

Probably, Tim thought. He would probably die if Dick should ever kiss or touch him that way. “Who would you beg for math homework on Monday then?” He replied instead.

“Cute Lisa Pharell,” Miles grinned.

“Dream on, Miles,” Tim said. Because there was no way Lisa even knew Miles was alive.

Miles was about to reply with some bullshit when the bell rang. Tim suppressed a sigh. Fearless vigilante by night, loner geek by day.  
Glorious fucking life.  
   
~+~  
“So, is he in love with someone else?” Miles asked as they made their way to the bookstore.

“Who?” Tim asked.

“The guy you’re in love with,” Miles said and he didn’t make fun of Tim at all. Love was a fucking rare thing in Miles eyes, so he never ridiculed it. His parents were divorced and it hadn’t been a nice one either.

“Most people would call it a crush, after all I’m only sixteen,” Tim replied.

“This is so obviously not a crush, Drake,” Miles said.

“When I was a kid my parents and I went to the circus. Haly’s.”

“Okay?”

“I was maybe fife or so? And we saw The Flying Graysons.”

“Okay,” Miles said again, but this time a bit softer. Everyone in Gotham knew what happened to the Graysons.

“After the show Dick ruffled my hair and hugged me and…” Tim trailed off.

“Ah,” Miles said. “You’re in love with a circus brat.”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Seems that way.”

“Bendy for sure,” Miles mused.

“You have no idea,” Tim huffed and Miles laughed.

“I was wondering if you even had a dick, Drake, because you hardly seem touched by anything. But this acrobat, he makes you all hot and bothered?”

Tim nodded, not trusting his voice. There was so much more to this and it was so easy to talk to Miles. So easy in fact, that Tim had been super suspicious of him for the first few months of their blossoming friendship. Not only because Miles took a liking to Tim, but also because he had transferred in the middle of the school year. Tim had checked his background thoroughly and he came up clean. Still there were things Tim could not tell him.

Miles stopped suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk. “Wait a minute!”

Tim turned around to look at him. “What?”

“Grayson. Like Dick Grayson Wayne, right? That Dick Grayson?”

Tim nodded. “Yeah.”

“Boy…” Miles said.

“Yeah,” Tim replied and let Miles catch up to him.

“Damn.”

Tim nodded again.  
   
~+~  
Dick was nowhere to be found once Tim made it home. There was no note either. Misses Finley was busy in the kitchen. She only came once a day to cook and clean up – not that there was much of that to do here. Tim was alright with that. He didn’t need anyone to hang around the house 24/7. It made sneaking out at night a lot easier.

“Timothy,” she said not looking away from the food she was making.

“Misses Finley,” Tim replied sitting down at the kitchen table. “How are the kids?”

“Fine, Timothy. Thank you.”

“And the cats?” Tim asked. That always got her going. She chatted about her cats while preparing dinner and then she sat down with him, because she thought eating alone made you depressed. And asked him about school and that nice friend he made.  
Tim smiled. Hiring her was the best decision he made in the last year. She was a down to earth kind of woman and her cooking was excellent.  
“Miles is fine,” Tim said.

“He needs to come over again, Timothy. I will make his favorite.”

“I will tell him, Misses Finley,” Tim replied.

She nodded. “Eat your dinner before it gets cold. I made cookies for dessert.”

“Peanut-butter chocolate?” Tim asked.

“Of course, but your hate for raisins is really tragic,” she winked.

Tim smiled.  
It was nice coming home to her and her cooking, even if she only stayed a few hours a day.  
  

**~Two~**

Tim was beaten and bruised and would need an excuse for PE again. No wonder he was a target for taunts and jocks. He jumped from the fire escape he had been perched on to ruin a mugger’s night on his way home.  
The mugger went down in a matter of minutes and Tim made his way to his bike.  
If he got home without any incidents he could catch at least five hours of sleep tonight and he felt like he needed it.  
Dick was back in town because Bruce was away on League business. He didn't trust Tim to handle the city alone. Tim wasn't impressed, but then Batman didn't trust anyone to handle his city.  
He was putting his helmet on when there was a commotion at the end of the dark alley. Sounded a bit like someone was having the shit beaten out of them. People beat each other up, they got into fights all the time in this part of town. He listened for a few more heartbeats and then got on the bike.  
Not his problem tonight and it hadn’t sounded like someone was in any real danger.  
He was just so tired. It wasn’t the city that took it out of Tim at nights. It was Dick, who couldn’t stay in his own fucking bed.  
   
~+~  
Tim wasn’t surprised to see Dick coming out of his shower when he came home. “You’re late Babybird,” Dick said and grabbed him by the neck to hug the living hell out of him.

Tim was too exhausted to fight it. “And you are wet and here,” Tim replied. “Again. You do have a mansion to go home to.”

“It’s big and old and empty. And too far away from the city,” Dick said and stroked Tim’s hair.  
Tim sighed against that glorious naked chest and then he pulled away. “I need to sleep, Dick.”

“Okay?”

“And you’re like an octopus,” Tim answered.

“You want me to sleep in the guestroom?” Dick asked and Tim could only hear a bit of hurt creeping into his voice.

“Yes, Dick. I want you to sleep in the guestroom,” Tim replied.

“Okay...”

“Going to take a shower now. Night, Dick.”

“Good night, Tim,” Dick said and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m not a kid anymore,” Tim grumbled.

“You will always be my Babybird,” Dick grinned.

Tim bit the inside of his cheek to keep something frustrated and stupid in and went to the bathroom.  
   
~+~  
“You look like shit,” Miles said. “Is that a new bruise? If I didn't know better, I’d say your parents are abusive, but as your parents aren’t ever home and I’ve actually met Misses Finley...” Miles let the sentence stay unfinished.

“I don’t have an abusive boyfriend either,” Tim said long-suffering, shutting his locker just in time for Miles to lean against it casually as Lisa passed them by.

“I am still concerned for you, okay?” Miles said, but he was staring at Lisa’s ass – Tim didn't roll his eyes, because he felt too old for it.

“Dully noted,” Tim replied. The bell rang.

“See you at lunch,” Miles said.

“Yeah.”

Another glorious day, Tim thought.  
   
~+~  
Dick was waiting for him when Tim left the school-building. He had his helmet on and his clothes weren’t scandalously tight, but everyone pretty much stopped for a second and stared anyway. Dick was leaning against the fast bike. He was grinning and waving like an idiot when he saw Tim in the entrance. Tim took a breath.

“You know him?” Miles asked, nudging him in the ribs.

“Yeah, I do,” Tim said.

“Okay?”

“Long story...”

“That you won’t ever tell me,” Miles finished.

Tim smiled at him. Dick stopped waving and had now what Tim called his 'expectant tilt to his chin'. “Have to go,” he said.

“See you Monday,” Miles replied.

“Yeah!”

Dick handed him the spare helmet without a word. Tim put it on and climbed on the bike behind Dick. It was easy to let himself hold on to Dick. It was even easier to melt into his back and follow the slightest of his leads. They worked well together.  
Tim closed his eyes, because he could trust Dick to get them home safely.

“That is not the way to my parent’s house,” Tim said.

“It’s your house too, you know?” Dick said.

“Dick,” Tim stressed.

“I think you need some fun,” Dick replied slowing down just enough that conversation was possible without the need to shout.

“I have lots of fun,” Tim said. “Jumping from buildings and beating up people. What boy doesn’t dream about that?”

Dick laughed, Tim could feel it against his chest. “Another sort of fun, Tim,” Dick answered.

“What kind?”

“We should go out,” Dick said, he parked the bike in front of a small café. “Come on. They have the best cake,” Dick said nudging him.

Tim let go of him and climbed from the bike. “Don’t let Alfred hear that.”

Dick smiled at him and opened the door. It was small and cozy- girly in a way. It smelled delicious inside.  
The girl at the counter smiled at Dick and she knew him by name. He flirted shamelessly with her while Tim grabbed a table at the back. The jealously was a faint pain in his chest, so familiar he barely noticed it anymore.

Dick smiled broadly and brightly once he sat down at the table. “You will love this, Tim.”

“Okay…” he sounded dubious even to his own ears. He didn’t want to make this difficult, but-damn. It was fucked up how in love he was with Dick. He wondered if Dick took his dates here too. The girls would like it for sure. Even those that were ass-kicking vigilantes.

Dick looked at him. “Okay? I know it looks girly, but the cake is really good and the tea is excellent, Tim.”

“I hope you got me a latte anyway,” Tim said.

Dick nodded. “Of course.”  
Tim wanted to say something but the cute girl from the counter was approaching with their order. It looked delicious.

“Here you go, Dick,” she said, smiling and then she turned that smile on Tim, it was only a little but dimmer. She clearly had a thing for Dick. Welcome to the club, Tim thought. She was probably only a year older than Tim. There was no way Dick had slept with her or would sleep with her. That settled his stomach. He smiled at her.

“Thank you,” he glanced at her nametag, “Oliwia.”

She blushed, slightly. Dick kicked him under the table lightly. “Enjoy your cake,” Oliwia said and left them alone.

“Charmer,” Dick said.

“You’re one to talk,” Tim replied and took a first bite. It was delicious. Cream, strawberry, and salty caramel.

“It’s good. It’s soo good, Tim,” Dick moaned. “Don’t even try to deny it.”

Tim swallowed and then took a hasty sip of his latte. “I won’t deny it,” Tim said once he could be sure his voice sounded normal again. “And this is your idea of fun then?”

“On same days, when I need something good to pick me up and I don’t feel like dealing with Bruce,” Dick admitted. He let his head fall back on the chair and looked up at he painted ceiling. This whole place was decorated like some French ancient living room or someone's idea of it.  
The line of Dick’s throat looked graceful and vulnerable. Tim wanted to trace it with his fingertips and lips and tongue. He looked away. “I brought Jason here a few times too,” Dick said gently.

No one really talked about Jason. Bruce took him once to see Jason’s grave when he was just starting to be Robin. He had been thirteen. Bruce had just stared at the headstone and hadn’t said a thing. Like he couldn’t find the words to describe the boy Jason had been, or the Robin. The thought crossed his mind then that Bruce never had a real idea who Jason really was. All Bruce could do was stare at it like it had betrayed him, like it was his biggest failure and pain.  
“Did he like it here then?” Tim asked.

Dick looked at him then. “Hell no! He hated it, but he loved the strawberry, salty caramel cake, so he endured the atmosphere,” Dick grinned.

Dick had good memories of Jason, Tim realized. Dick wasn’t caught in that silent, painful void. Dick looked back at the good times and honored Jason that way.  
“Is that why you ordered it?”

“Yes, and because it’s delicious. Jason had great taste, Tim. I know you know nothing about him. About the boy he used to be, because Bruce, well, is Bruce, I guess. And it’s all guilt and brooding with him.” Dick sighed. Tim knew that Dick and Bruce still had issues, but Batman trusted Nightwing to take care of his city and his new Robin. It meant something.

“I know about the bird he used to be,” Tim said quietly.

“Yeah,” Dick replied. He took a sip of his tea. “I said you need some more fun in your life, Babybird. So I decided to take you to a club this Saturday.” He said suddenly.

Tim looked at him. “A club?”

“You know that place where cool kids go to dance, drink, flirt, and make out against a wall? It’s called having fun.”

“I’m sixteen,” Tim said, which was such a bullshit answer, because they could fake an ID in minutes and besides with Dick there, no one would even look at Tim twice.  

Dick gave him a look. “You don’t want to go.”

“I-” Tim bit his lip. He wanted to go and be with Dick, and maybe get the chance to dance with Dick or something. On the other hand, he knew Dick would hook up with someone for sure and they had to go on patrol too.

“Tim. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. What is your idea of fun?” Dick asked.

Being with you, Tim wanted to say. “Jumping from fire escapes. Watching movies on the couch.”

“We can do that too, you know?” Dick said.

“I know,” he clenched his hand under the table to a fist and then let himself unclench it fraction by fraction. “But I would like to go dancing with you. Just to try it out.”

“You can pretend it’s an undercover mission,” Dick replied, smiling.

“Did Jason like to dance?” Tim asked.

“Yes. He liked loud music, dancing, making out with cute girls and b-” Dick stopped and looked at something behind Tim’s head. There was only a wall behind Tim’s head, Tim knew that like he knew where all the exits were. Hmm, Tim thought. He hadn’t know that about Jason. No one had ever said anything about that. And Robin was pretty much an asexual being like Batman.  
Even if a lot of people had probably admired Dick’s bendiness and had a stray sexual thought here or there, once Dick got older. Tim wasn’t going to think about those that had the stray or not so stray sexual thought about Dick when he was twelve.

“Are you staying at my place tonight again?” Tim asked once the silence got to him.

“No, I will go out on patrol and you will sleep, Babybird. You look like you need it,” Dick said and looked at him again. His eyes were clear and blue, so blue it could make a person envious.

It was at the tip of his tongue to argue, but he didn’t. He was feeling tired and he needed a good night’s sleep without Dick being there and invading his space. He had enough self-preservation to just accept the offer gracefully. He was another kind of Robin. Sometimes it didn’t matter, sometimes it was painfully clear how different he was.  
“Thanks, Dick,” Tim said.

“Don’t mention it,” Dick replied.  
   
~+~  
Tim looked at his reflection. He could make himself look older that was not the problem, he was still small, but a lot of people were…that wasn’t the problem either. The problem was he had no idea if he looked good enough to be seen with Dick. Which was of course bullshit, because Dick didn’t care for such things.  
Dick came through the front door like a normal person – he had a key. It had been meant for emergencies but Dick used it at will. Tim didn’t mind anymore. At least Dick rung the bell before he let himself in so Tim had a fair warning.

“You ready, Babybird?” Dick asked as he entered Tim’s bedroom.

“Yeah. You’ll have to take me as I am,” Tim replied turning to him. Something flittered over Dick’s face for a moment, but it was gone too fast for Tim to pin it down and make any sense of it.

“It’s good enough,” Dick said easily.

“Gee thanks, that’ll raise my self-esteem,” Tim countered flippantly.

Dick grinned. “Let’s go, Babybird.”

“Don’t call me that in public,” Tim warned. Dick laughed. Tim soaked it up.  
   
~+~  
As Tim had predicted no one batted an eyelash that he was there. The club was full and loud and Dick was well known amongst the crowd and staff.

“Gonna get us something to drink!” Dick said.

Tim nodded glancing around. He could imagine Jason liking it here. Sweaty bodies and loud music that made it hard to think.  
There wasn’t many records on Jason before Bruce took him in, those that were there, were vague or sealed. Tim had his suspicions. But he was damned if he was going to ask Bruce or Dick about any of it.  
Dick was back with their drinks in a matter of minutes, by then Tim knew what he needed to know about the layout of the club. He took the water with a nod of thanks. It was too loud to talk, it was too loud to think. Maybe that was the reason Dick liked it. Dick gulped his drink down that wasn’t water and smelled of alcohol, grinned at Tim, grabbed Tim’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor.  
Tim was perfectly happy just watching Dick move and he wasn’t the only one. People flocked to Dick. Watching, staring, smiling, flirting, devouring, and undressing with their eyes. And Dick was soaking it up, because Dick loved to perform.  
Tim was grabbed roughly by someone and he made himself relax before he punched that jerk in the face. He turned and gave the guy a look and the guy took a step back. Tim had very clear defined boundaries. While he was still glaring, arms sneaked around his middle. He sighed and melted into Dick’s chest.

“You’re tense,” Dick said.

Tim could feel eyes on him, on them. People probably wondered what Dick did with that scruffy, small nobody.  
“I’m fine,” Tim replied and relaxed further. He was fine now.

Dick stroked his stomach in that absentminded way of his. Tim could feel him grin against his neck. He was probably staring the guy down who had grabbed Tim’s hand. “Wanna get out of here?” Dick asked.

Tim nodded. “You can stay, Dick. It just isn’t my idea of fun after all.”

“You sure?” Dick asked.

Tim nodded, it made Dick’s soft hair brush against his skin. “See you later.”

“Okay,” Dick said and let go.  
   
~+~  
Tim took a deep breath and looked around. They had taken a taxi here, but Tim knew his way back. He had enough cash to make it home, but after having a sweaty Dick pressed to him that tightly he needed the fresh air and a walk.  
What he needed he decided, after a few minutes of walking, was the right kind of fun. He would go on patrol for a few hours.

 

**~Three~**

There was a shadow following him. He saw it out of the corner of his eye here and there. Tim grinned. Dick was back and he decided to patrol the same part of town like Tim. It was quite for Gotham, so they had time to play.  
Tim shot his grapple and made a run for it. He had missed the pure joy of flying with Dick, of playing rooftop tag with Nightwing or going train-surfing.  
Before he started out as Robin, he never had thought of himself as much of an adrenalin junkie.  
He had clearly been wrong about himself when it came to this.  
A Wingding flew past his head just as he touched down smoothly on a rooftop and stuck in the wall behind him. Tim turned breathlessly in the direction that it came from. Scanned the rooftops and then the sky and he was only mildly surprised that Dick had been able to sneak up on him anyway. He tapped Tim’s shoulder lightly and laughed.

“I win,” Dick said. “But you did well, Robin.”

He turned and grinned up at Dick. “That is what I call fun.”  
Dick looked around quickly and hugged him tightly. Tim bit the inside of his check to keep the moan in. This made him high and happy and aroused. He was glad the jock strap prevented it from showing. He hugged Dick back for a brief moment before sirens in the distance made them pull apart.

“Better have a look,” Nightwing said, grinning.

“After you,” Tim replied, grinning right back.  
   
~+~  
“You sure you don’t have a boyfriend, Drake?” Miles asked the following Monday. He tapped a bruise lightly that peeked out of the collar of Tim’s shirt. Miles was the only one who was allowed to take liberties like that. Mostly because he didn’t do it often.

“I’m just clumsy,” Tim answered.

“Right…” Miles looked skeptical. Tim really couldn’t blame him. “And the guy on the bike? Who picked you up from school?”

Tim thought about lying to Miles about that too, but Miles was pretty much the only friend he had outside of the vigilante community. “That was Dick,” Tim said just as the bell rang.

“You timed this!” Miles accused. “You’re not off the hook, mister.”

“See you at lunch,” Tim grinned.  
   
~+~  
The underbelly was rearing its ugly head once it was aware that Batman was out of town. Tim felt the brunt of it in every bruise and cut. They just didn’t take him seriously. As if Robin couldn’t handle things without Batman to hold his freaking hand. Batman was gone less than two weeks. He called of course, but it seemed it would take longer.  
Dick was back in town, but he was patrolling somewhere else. Having Batgirl around helped too, of course, but Batman’s absence had been noticed and those that were afraid of him came out to play now.  
Tim wiped blood from his split lip with the back of his gauntlet and delivered a vicious kick to the knee of the thug who split it. He would be in a world of pain in seconds. Tim was done playing around. Thank god, tomorrow was Friday again. He needed to lick his wounds.  
Tim leaned his head against the grimy brick wall and took a deep breath. The guys who attacked the woman were in a heap on the ground now, tied up and groaning in pain. He was pretty much done for tonight. He called the police so they could pick this scum up and shot his grapple.

Once on the rooftop he looked over the city and took a deep breath. The nights were starting to get colder again. Autumn was in the air.  
“Robin to Nightwing,” Tim said, tapping the comm.

“Nightwing here,” he sounded a bit breathless. It did all kinds of things to Tim, especially after a fight.

“It’s quite on my end,” Tim said. “It’s a school night, I’m heading home.”

“See you at breakfast Robin. Nightwing out,” Dick said and the comm went dead.

That meant that Dick would sleep at Tim’s place again. It was true that the Drake house was closer, but still. Hopefully, Dick would crawl into the bed in the guestroom and not Tim’s again.  
Every time Dick crawled into bed with Tim smelling like other people, or dust, the city, Tim’s shower-gel, Tim felt himself fray more and more at the edges.  
   
~+~  
Tim was ready to call it a night and pass every commotion by, but something at the edge of his vision made him pause as he was making his way to the alley he parked his bike in. There was something familiar about the way the man, boy? Fought. It was odd.  
Robin stepped into the alley. A hooker looked at him, her mascara running down her cheeks. She looked too young to be doing this, Tim thought.  
The two guys, who most likely attacked her to do god only knew what to her, were grunting and refusing to give up, even if they were no match for the boy, then it was a boy, in the dirty green hoodie. Tim couldn’t see his face, but the way he moved was achingly familiar. He couldn’t place it, or more accurately; his brain refused to face what he knew he was seeing.    
The wannabe rapists went down hard and the boy just stood there. Tim stared at him, couldn’t look away.

“Thank you,” the girl said. The boy didn’t answer, didn’t acknowledge her at all. Tim looked at her then.

“Run along, or do you want to wait for the police?” Tim asked in his no nonsense Robin voice.

“No…no,” she stammered. “Is he alright?” she asked as she was backing away slowly. Maybe she would learn her lesson. Tim slipped Leslie’s card into her purse as she passed him by. She didn’t notice, because her eyes were still on the boy in the green hoodie.

He saved your ass, Tim thought. “He will be. Now run along.”  
She nodded and did just that.  
Tim made sure that the wannabe rapists were out for the count and then stepped cautiously forward.  
“Jason,” he said softly.

The boy looked at him. There was recognition in his eyes for a moment: his gaze was set on the ‘R’ on Tim’s chest. “Robin,” he said and kept staring. Tim’s legs nearly gave out under him. His brain repeated one sentence over and over and over again as he was staring at Jason in return: Jason is dead. Jason is dead. Jason is dead.  
And yet. Here he was.  
Bruce probably had protocols for such things, but Tim didn’t know them. He couldn’t contact Bruce, Bruce had told him that he wouldn’t be able to for at least another three weeks. He and Nightwing were on their own.  
He couldn’t leave Jason here. No matter what Jason was or wasn’t right now and experience taught Tim to never rule out anything. Zombies were a possibility.  
Tim would take Jason home. It was the only course of action that made sense. If Jason would let him. Tim was good, Tim was very good, but Jason even in this state, - or maybe because of it, was better.

“Jason,” Tim said again and Jason’s gaze snapped to his face and the mask. “Come home with me?” he offered his hand cautiously.

Jason made a step in his direction. Tim took one back, Jason followed, mouthing, whispering ‘Robin’ over and over again.  
Once on the main street again, Tim hailed a taxi. There was no way he would risk taking Jason on the bike. He would come back for it later.

“Oh, fuck, man…” The driver said as he saw who it was.

“Just drive,” Tim replied as he and Jason were seated. Jason was still only staring at the ‘R’. He gave the driver the directions to his part of town that was vague enough that he could be reasonably sure no one would be able to follow him home. There were safe-houses of course, all over the city, but Tim needed the comfort of his own room, bed, shower, and kitchen. Tonight more than on any other.  
   
~+~  
Jason was docile as long as no one tried to touch him, as long as he didn’t feel threatened. Tim had learned that the hard way. Good thing he still had his suit on.    
Jason was also filthy and smelled. There was soil in his hair and under his fingernails. The fingernails were splintered too. Tim didn’t dare touch him again.

“Jason,” he said softly and Jason followed him up the stairs and into his room where Tim paused.

He began to strip slowly so that Jason could see it and Jason mimicked his actions. Well, Tim thought, at least he would be able to get Jason clean. He looked older than when he died, Tim thought. He looked in fact like he should look: around nineteen. Tim coaxed him into the bathroom and then the shower. Tim handed him the shower-gel, once he soaped himself up and he watched Jason mimic his actions again. He had all his motor-skills and muscle memory, but there was still something wrong with him – besides the fact that he was alive.  
There were scars on his body, but not as many as Tim would have expected. It seemed to be fairly normal scaring too. A few bruises where he got into fights recently and cuts – one from a hunting knife – that was healing too.  
Tim rinsed his hair and body and let Jason do the same before he stepped out of the tub and wrapped himself in a big towel. He left one on the edge of the bathtub for Jason.  
Jason ignored it in favor of leaving the bathroom and crawling into Tim’s bed. Well, Tim thought, he would be sleeping in the guestroom then.  
   
~+~ ****Tim woke up only because Dick landed half on him as he flopped on the bed.

“Tim?” Dick asked, switching the bedside lamp on.

Tim groaned and rubbed at his eyes. The fuck? Why did they only have one freaking guestroom that had an actual bed in this house?  
“Yeah...”

“Why are you here?” Dick asked sitting on top of the covers in the lotus-position. His hair was damp, Tim noticed.

“It’s my house,” Tim answered.

“But you told me to sleep here, in the guestroom, Tim. So I assumed you wanted to sleep alone,” Dick said ignoring Tim’s answer.

“Can we talk about this in the morning, over coffee?”

“You have school tomorrow,” Dick reminded him.

Right, Tim thought. Well, fuck. He needed to tell Dick, because someone should stay with Jason. At all times or at least until they figured out what the hell happened.  
“I'll wake up an hour early? I really need to sleep Dick,” Tim said he was so fucking exhausted.

Dick looked at him and then grabbed him by his neck and pulled him close. Tim wasn't even trying to fight it.  
“Okay,” Dick answered. “Okay. We'll talk about it in the morning.”

“Thanks, Dick,” Tim said and waited for Dick to let him go, but that didn’t happen. Instead Dick tugged him close as he laid down on the bed. Tim didn’t care, actually, because he was too tired to get aroused.

“Sleep now,” Dick whispered, switching off the lamp with the hand that wasn’t holding Tim close to his chest.  
Tim managed a nod and then he was already drifting off.

 

**~Four~**

“You left the shower on,” Dick said, his head was half in the fridge.

“No, I didn’t,” Tim said as he made his way to the kitchen.

“I can hear it,” Dick replied, emerging from the fridge with milk and eggs and then he just stood there frozen as Jason came out of the bathroom naked again. He went straight for the coffee on the table. As Dick had made it at least half an hour ago, it wasn’t hot anymore. “What the fuck?” Dick hissed.  
Jason’s head snapped in his direction and his muscles coiled. He was ready to kick Dick’s ass.

“Stop it. He doesn’t like loud noises. If he feels like you’re threatening him he will kick your ass, Dick and he will only stop once you don’t move anymore,” Tim said.

Dick took a deep breath, Tim could see his ribcage expand under the washed out, too small, too thin t-shirt he was wearing, and put the milk and eggs on the counter.  
“Jason?” Dick said tentatively.

Jason relaxed his shoulders and went back to drinking coffee, but he was looking at Dick.  
“He doesn’t talk,” Tim said.

“How? Is it even him?” Dick asked. “He looks older. He looks-”

“Like he should be looking if he hadn’t died?” Tim supplied.

“Yes, I think?” Dick was obviously at a loss here.

Tim was too. “I need you to stay with him.”

“He was here last night, wasn’t he? And you didn’t tell me,” Dick said.

“I was exhausted, Dick. I knew he was sleeping…I didn’t know what to fucking tell you, because my mind was stuck on: But Jason is dead,” Tim replied.

Jason looked at him again. He only seemed to react to his name.  
“Okay…but it’s him?”

“I didn’t get close enough to stick a needle in his arm, Dick,” Tim answered. He walked around the table and poured himself a coffee. He had roughly half an hour before he had to go to school.

“Okay…” Dick looked at Jason again, who was still naked and drinking coffee standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Ah, blessed coffee, Tim thought taking his first sip. “He doesn’t react to anything except his name. He mimics your actions…he did last night at least. That’s how I got him in the shower and clean.”

“But not into some clothes?”

Tim shrugged. “He ignored the towel and went straight to the bed. I think he only operates on a basic needs level.”

“So, he’s…what?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a doctor, Dick,” Tim answered.

“How did you find him?”

“He was beating up some guys who wanted to rape a woman. A hooker,” Tim corrected.

Dick smiled. “Yeah, Jason always had a soft spot for the girls of the night.” He poured himself a coffee and cradled the mug in his hands. Tim kinda loved Dick’s fingers. He suppressed the stab of arousal and focused on his coffee instead. “He didn’t speak at all?”

“He said one word as he saw me,” Tim answered quietly.

“Tim?”

“He said ‘Robin’,” Tim replied.

Dick looked at Jason again and smiled. “It’s a fucking miracle,” Dick said.

“You’re staying with him then?”

“Of course,” Dick said. “Did you tell Bruce?”

“I didn’t even try to be honest. What would I say? He wouldn’t believe it. We need a DNA sample before we tell him. He won’t be back for at least another three weeks. Should give us enough time to figure out what the hell happened to him. And if it’s really him or…something else.”

Dick nodded.  
Tim didn’t want to destroy Dick’s, or anyone’s really, hope, but they needed hard evidence. Batman wouldn’t accept any less.  
   
~+~  
“You look like you’re ready for the island,” Miles said. He liked to quote – or misquote – foreign sayings.

Tim gave him a look and slammed his locker door shut. “I fucking am.” He couldn’t tell Miles of course what the issue was – and how do you really tell anyone something as insane as that? Since Jesus, no one has come back from the dead. At least no one who wasn’t an alien, or had magic, or something. And who can say if Jesus wasn't an Alien or a Meta? Jason had been just an ordinary boy before he became Batman’s fallen soldier. And a reminder for everyone involved.

“And you don’t want to talk about it?” Miles asked.

“I can’t,” Tim replied.

“Okay...for a sixteen year old you have a lot of secrets,” Miles said.

Tim gave him a look. “You can’t even imagine,” he said.

Miles laughed.

~+~  
School was hell and Tim felt like he was wasting his time in math. He should be at home and researching...what exactly? How many people came back from the dead? And how did they do it? Jason had been dead for over four years. No one has just come back after four fucking years. That just wasn’t possible. So how did Jason manage?  
They needed a DNA sample. Tim just had no fucking idea how to get it. He didn't want to fight Jason. Even with Dick there, he didn't want to overpower and restrain Jason. But Jason was obviously in no condition to assist them. He was pretty much reduced to caring for his basic needs. Food, water, a place to sleep. Tim wondered how long Jason had been out there, unseen, unknown, uncared for until Tim stumbled upon him by fucking accident. He ran a hand through his hair. He was feeling restless. He wanted to go home already.  
Jason seemed thinner than a well nourished boy his age should be, so...so what? Had he been on the streets for some time then? He wished he could just fucking ask Jason, but the only thing that Jason had said was “Robin.” Tim whispered. Robin. Some part of Jason remembered Robin, that could be his way in.

~+~  
“Was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the mall, but you looked at the clock like you needed to be somewhere two hours ago,” Miles said, falling into step with Tim.

“Shit came up,” Tim said.

“Uhmm...okay. But you know, just for the record: You're brushing me off the second weekend in a row.”

“I’m sorry Miles, really, but this can’t wait.”

“It won’t make much sense to try and call you?”

“No, I'm with Dick this weekend again.”

Miles grinned: it transformed his whole face and he looked handsome that way. If Lisa could see him like this...well, maybe. “Good for you!”

Tim smiled and didn't correct him. “Have to run.”

“I want details on Monday!” Miles yelled as Tim made his way to the car that was waiting for him.

~+~  
When he came home Misses Finley was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He forgot about her and mentally kicked his own butt for it.

“You could have told me that Dick was coming over, Timothy,” she said only the slightest disapproval over his neglect in her voice.

“Slipped my mind, I'm sorry, Misses Finley,” Tim said as he took off his jacket and shoes. He wanted to run to his room, but he made himself behave normal.

“Good thing I am a quick thinker then, hmm? I made enough to feed an army or you and Dick,” Misses Finley said. “You might want to order in on Sunday though if Dick should stay the weekend.”

“I don’t know yet, Misses Finley, if he will. You know Dick.”

“Yes, he is a bit fickle, that one,” Misses Finley nodded.

Tim smiled at her. “Yeah...”

“I hope you don't mind me not eating with you today, as Dick is here. I’m sure you two will be fine and my daughter came up from Chicago,” she said.

“No, by all means, please don't feel like you have to sit around,” Tim smiled.

She smiled back and took off her apron. “See you on Monday, Timothy,” she said.

Tim dashed up to his room as soon as she was gone. “Dick,” he said.

Dick was sitting at Tim's desk, surfing, or doing research. Jason was sitting on the bed and staring into the space. Or the wall, or something only he could see.

“Welcome back, Babybird,” Dick replied.

“I see nothing has changed since I left this morning. He is still naked.”

“He refuses to wear clothes,” Dick said, shrugging.

“Did you even really try?” Tim joked.

Dick gave him a look. “Yeah, as a matter of fact. I did.” Tim filled that away for another time. “He didn't let me near him,” Dick added quietly. “He got defensive as soon as I tried to invade his personal space.”

“Okay... so no luck with the DNA sample then.”

“No.”

“I have an idea. It came to me in math,” Tim said, walking over to his closet and the hidden compartment there.

“Of course it came to you in math,” Dick replied amused.  
Tim put on the Robin suit in the closet. He didn’t like to be naked or semi naked with Dick in the same room. To cover that fact up he changed alone whenever he had that luxury.  
“That is your plan?” Dick asked as Tim came out and handed him the first aid kit. They could draw blood like a professional nurse. And with the equipment in the cave they could match the new blood-sample with the database.

Tim dragged a chair to the bed where Jason would see him and sat down. “Jason,” he said.  
Jason looked at him and then the 'R' on his chest.

“Robin,” Jason said. He was tracing an invisible ‘R’ on his own chest. It hurt to look at him. Tim could feel Dick’s eyes on them and wondered what Dick was feeling right now. It probably hurt Dick even more. Tim hadn't known Jason like Dick had known him.

Tim pushed his sleeve up and exposed his arm to Dick. “Come on then,” Tim said not looking away from Jason. Jason’s eyes tracked Dick’s movements. Tim didn't even flinch when Dick drew his blood. “Robin,” Tim said and gestured to Jason.

Jason only stared for a long moment and then he presented his arm and Dick took a shallow breath and then approached Jason cautiously like you would a rabid animal. Jason didn't flinch either as Dick stuck the needle in his arm. On some level Jason knew that Robin was something good and brave and Tim had just exploited that. Tim had no doubt really that it was Jason, but he liked to have hard evidence for Bruce.

“I'll get it to the cave right now,” Dick said as he stood up.

“Okay. Keep me posted.”

“Sure,” Dick replied. “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

“I know,” Tim replied. “What about patrol?”

“I seriously considered saying fuck patrol tonight, Babybird,” Dick answered.

“Someone needs to be out there even if only for a few hours,” Tim said.

“I know. I will match this and make a decision later, okay?”

“Okay,” Tim said.

Jason was tracing an invisible ‘R’ on his chest again.

 

**~Five~**

Dick called as soon as he had the test results.  
“It’s him. I don’t know how. or why. or whatever the hell, but it’s him, Tim. It’s Jason,” Dick said.

He sounded happy and awed and Tim felt…something that was really close to jealousy. Dick and Jason had history together. Jason was Dick’s first Robin. His first little brother. And Tim was just the replacement and it didn’t matter that he was good. He wasn’t Jason. Jason who came back from the dead.  
He looked at Jason who was eating an apple in utter unnerving silence. Usually Tim didn’t mind silence, but Jason’s was a particular kind – a predator’s, Tim realized. A part of Jason was studying him in return. Basic need to know if Tim could be a threat. Tim could be. But Dick even more. Tim had no illusions that Dick could take Jason. But Dick would probably hesitate because they had history…and why the heck was Tim running those scenarios in his head? He should be focusing on what Dick was saying. “I’m going to cut patrol short tonight,” Dick said.

“I can handle it, Dick,” Tim replied. “He doesn’t do anything anyway.”

“I know you can handle it, Tim. You are scarily efficient.” Tim wasn’t sure it was a compliment. “But it seems quite anyway. Will come to your place when I’m done.”

“I’ll leave the window open,” Tim said and hung up before Dick could joke about it.  
Truth was, it felt a bit like he was leaving the window for his secret lover open and in his jerk off fantasies he was doing just that.  
“I’m going to work at the laptop, Jason. Do you want to watch TV?” Tim asked.

He got no answer, of course, but switched the TV on anyway. Jason glanced in that direction and then his gaze focused on Tim again as Tim sat down at the desk and started typing. He needed to find out more about Jason’s condition. What he needed was to get Jason to a doctor but the only one they could trust was Leslie. And Tim didn’t want her to get hurt. Alfred had of course basic medical training – or a bit more than basic by now, but…no. Alfred would probably have a freaking heart attack.

He called Dick. “I’m thinking about calling Leslie to have him checked out,” Tim said as soon as Dick picked up the phone. “He needs a doctor to check him out and she is the only one we can trust on this.”

“No,” Dick said.

“What?”

“No, I don’t think we should let anyone know about him just yet.”

“Dick,” Tim stressed his name and saw Jason mouth it.

“We can just take him to a clinic and have him checked out. Necessary papers can be made in 24 hours, Tim.”

Tim rubbed his temple. “Okay. Okay…Monday then. You’ll have to take him.” Because I have fucking school went unsaid.

“Sure, Babybird,” Dick said and hung up.

“Dick,” Tim said and put the phone down.

Jason was still mouthing Dick’s name and painting an invisible ‘R’ on his naked chest.  
Tim let his eyes linger for a few moments and as Jason noticed he cocked his head and smiled. Tim didn’t know what it meant, but he felt caught and hot under that gaze. Jason ran his finger down his chest, grazed a nipple, and made a soft noise. Tim was out of the chair in fucking seconds.  
Whatever this was he couldn’t deal with it.  
   
~+~  
He more or less avoided Jason for the rest of the day. He did his research, but came up with nothing, except for legends and…well. Whatever. Jason wasn’t one of the undead or a zombie or something.  
He was Jason – in a way.  
The look and that smile Jason gave him as he caught Tim looking, it messed with Tim. There were sealed records on Jason in the cave. Even Tim couldn’t crack them and he was really fucking good at dragging up other people’s secrets. Whatever it was, Batman wanted it protected. Dick probably knew. He and Jason had been close, at least in the year before Jason got killed.  
Tim wished Jason would put on clothes. It was hard seeing him naked all the time. He was good looking. Handsome in a way very few boys with that kind of body where. In another life, hell in another situation even, he would have let himself look.  
He ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall back against the couch. He was so fucking tired. Tim wanted this, had always wanted to be a part of this, but he was different from the orphans they were. He lied to everyone in his life – even his parents when they remembered that they had a son. Sometimes it seemed too much to handle.  
This Jason-Situation was one of those cases.  
The sound of Jason’s bare feet on the floor close by made Tim’s eyes snap open. Jason was looking at him again. Tim just wanted to be left alone.

“Robin,” Jason said again. “Robin, Robin, Robin,” he repeated and drew the ‘R’ on his chest and then he took a few steps into the room. Tim held still. Everything in him wanted to get ready to fight, but he took a few shallow breaths instead.  
“Robin,” Jason said again. He was standing in front of Tim, towering over Tim. Tim had to crane his neck to be able to look into his eyes. Jason reached out and Tim flinched, he couldn’t even say why. Maybe because Jason was naked or so close that Tim could smell him and he’s never been so close to anyone naked before. Jason smiled again, that strange smile, like he somehow knew that Tim had been thinking about him in that way. “Robin,” Jason said and curled the fingers of one hand over Tim’s shoulder and the other was tracing an invisible ‘R’ on Tim’s chest. Tim’s breath hitched. Jason’s fingers dug into his shoulder and the side of his neck. He could feel Jason’s nails, uneven and sharp.

“Jason,” Tim whispered because he had no idea what was going on or why he suddenly felt like he should whisper, like he was in danger. The hand that was tracing the ‘R’ slid up and over Tim’s shoulder and creeped to his neck. His fingers curled around it hard. Tim could take Jason, he knew he could, at least enough to get a head-start and run.

“Jason…” Dick said and Jason’s head snapped in his direction. He was still in the suit and mask. Tim hadn't even heard him enter the house.  
Jason’s face transformed. He lit up and let go of Tim. Tim suppressed the urge to rub at his throat. The fuck.

“Nightwing,” Jason said as he made his way to Dick. Dick was a little bit weary, Tim could see it in his body language. Jason could too, because he stopped inches before Dick. He spread his arms and hugged himself and then he spread them again and waited. “Nightwing,” he said again and Dick stepped into his arms and hugged the living hell out of Jason.

“Jason,” Dick said.

“Robin,” Jason corrected gently, burying his head in Dick’s shoulder. He was bigger than Dick now. Not much, but a bit. Just enough. Behind Jason’s broad back Tim couldn’t see Dick at all. Only Dick’s hands, where he held on to Jason tightly. Jason was a wall and he was dividing them. Jason would not be a danger to Dick, Tim knew, but he wasn’t so sure about himself.  
   
~+~  
“He wanted to kill me,” Tim said. Jason was sleeping upstairs in Tim’s bed again, because Tim had spiked his water. He wasn't proud of it, but he needed a few moments with Dick alone and since Dick came back in the Nightwing suit Jason hadn't left Dick's side. Tim didn't even care that Dick skipped patrol altogether. He was only glad that Dick was here.

“Tim-”

“I know you don't want to hear this, I know, Dick,” Tim cut in. “He loves you,” he added. He loves you like I love you or at least similar and it has next to nothing to do with brotherly love.

“I know,” Dick said.

But Tim didn't think he got that meaning. It probably didn't matter right now. Dick was happy about this development. Jason had recognized him. Tim could recall vividly how Jason ran his fingers over the domino. Touching delicately and carefully and he looked so young and both of them looked vulnerable in a way Tim had never seen Jason look. Or Dick for that matter. This was Dick's miracle and Tim knew he was hesitant to question it.

“And it might be a good thing, but Dick. He only recognized you when you were in your Nightwing suit. A part of him knows that Robin belonged to Nightwing. His lizard brain made all the right connections of course. He had been Robin and Robin belongs to Nightwing and I am Robin now. So for his world to be okay again he needs to get rid of me.”  
Tim wondered what Jason would've done if Batman had shown up.

“Tim, we don't know that,” Dick replied.

Tim nodded. They didn't know it, but Tim wasn't feeling safe around Jason alone. He was debating if he should tell Dick about Jason's weird behavior when he caught Tim looking at him when they heard a crash from upstairs.  
“Fuck,” Tim said and followed Dick who had gotten up already.

~+~  
Jason had trashed the laptop. Not his good laptop, the vigilante one, but the one his freaking homework was on.

“Jason,” Dick said.

“Nightwing,” Jason replied and his eyes got soft for a moment and then he fixed his gaze on Tim and he looked murderous. Jason balled his hands to fists. He knew somehow that Tim had done this to him. He would probably refuse to eat or drink anything Tim sat before him from now on. Tim could see the rage behind Jason's eyes and it was directed at him.

“He knows I drugged him,” Tim said, but he stood his ground. This was his house. He took Jason in. He made this mess and he would clean it up. One way or the other.

“You think?” Dick replied.

Jason sat back down on the bed and opened his legs a bit. Dick’s gaze followed that movement before he looked resolutely at Jason’s face. Tim wondered. He wondered about the exact nature of Jason’s feelings for Dick and Dick’s feelings for Jason. When Jason had died he had been nearly sixteen – like Tim himself now. Legal to consent. Maybe, maybe...Tim killed the thought right there. He didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to.  
Jason smiled and Dick smiled back.  
Tim felt sick.

~+~  
He wanted to ask, but he didn't.

“He is in there somewhere,” Dick said as they were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating dinner.

As predicted Jason only took a bite after Dick did. He probably thought Tim wouldn't drug Dick. Well, Jason didn't know Tim.  
“Possibly,” Tim replied.

“Tim, are you okay?”

Tim looked at him. “You realize this is insane and we have nothing. Nothing. And Bruce isn't here either to help us. He isn't even on the fucking planet right now,” Tim said.

“I guess that's a no then,” Dick replied and slung an arm over Tim's shoulder pulling him close.

Jason made a noise that was more of a growl than anything else.

“He's possessive,” Tim said.

“Don't worry, Jaybird,” Dick said looking at Jason. “I love you both the same.”

Tim wanted to laugh hysterically.  
They didn't even know how Jason's brain worked right now. Dick hoped of course for the best. He wanted to coax back the Jason he knew nearly four years ago, but this wasn't that Jason anymore. Tim still thought Jason only operated on basic needs and wasn't love a basic need?

~+~  
“I'm not going on patrol tonight. I called Batgirl and let her know we needed a few days to sort some things out,” Dick said letting himself fall on the bed in the guestroom that was pretty much his whenever he stayed at Tim's.

Tim didn't ask how that went. Cass could handle the city alone for a few nights and she had to know that they would never neglect their duties if shit wasn't going down. “I don't think a few days will be enough, Dick.”

“You have a better idea?”

“Arkham,” Tim said.

Dick sat up and looked at Tim like he was crazy and needed to have his head checked out and not Jason. “Arkham?” Dick repeated.

Tim nodded. “Yes.”

“No,” Dick said and he sounded like Bruce, like Batman in that moment.

Tim knew better than to argue with that tone of voice, but still- “We need professional help.”

“Not Arkham, Tim. He just came back from the dead. For fuck's sake!” Dick got up and put some distance between them. Tim wanted to grab his hand desperately, but he didn't. “You know what they would do to him there?”

“We are over our heads, Dick.”

Dick gave him a look. “He is ours,” he said, his voice was like steel.  
Tim nodded.

~+~  
Tim woke up in the middle of the night and knew that Dick was awake too. There was something off and it took him a few seconds too long to figure out what. Jason was lying between them in that space that had no right to be there when Tim was sharing a bed with Dick, because Dick was like an octopus. Jason's hand was rubbing Tim's thigh. Tim kept his breathing even, but he knew that Dick knew he was awake now and he probably knew what Jason was doing too. Jason turned then to Dick and Tim could hear the sound of kissing.  
It was weird, this whole fucking thing was way too weird. He pushed Jason's hand away and got up. Switched on the light. Dick blinked up at him. Jason was kissing his neck. The blanket had been kicked away by Jason and Tim could see how hard he was. Basic needs. Basic fucking needs and Jason liked boys and Dick was fucking beautiful and Tim couldn't stand this.

“What the hell, what the hell, Dick?” Tim said putting space between himself and the bed. Jason made a noise deep in his throat and put an arm over Dick's chest as he tried to get up. Dick let himself fall into the pillows, but pushed Jason away gently.

“You had to know,” Dick whispered.

“I-” Tim stopped because yes, he had known on some level he wasn't acknowledging. He balled his hands to fists so he wouldn't punch something or someone. Jason made an impatient noise and rolled on his back. He stroked himself. “I can't be here,” Tim said and left the guest room.

 

**~Six~**

Tim thought about going on patrol, but he wasn’t safe right now. He would do something stupid, he just knew it. He could stay at the manor or at one of the many apartments Bruce had all over the city for emergencies, what he did even surprised him.

“Jesus,” Miles said as he opened the door. Tim had known that Miles’ dad wasn’t home that weekend and that if he kept banging at the door and ringing the bell Miles would let him in or call the cops.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Tim asked.

Miles grabbed his hand and then pulled him into a hug right there on the porch. “The Fuck, Tim?” Miles asked and Tim could hear the capitals in it.

Tim wanted to say that he didn’t want to talk about it, but truth was that for once in his life he wanted to talk about it. “Can I stay here tonight?” he repeated.

“Of fucking course Tim. Tonight, tomorrow night, for the rest of the fucking school year and beyond if you want,” Miles replied and pulled away so he could look at Tim.

Tim had no idea how he looked. Like a fucking mess for sure. It had rained in the last hour, just briefly, but hard and his clothes and hair were still uncomfortably wet. He had taken the bike, but parked it two streets away.

“What happened?” Miles asked as he ushered Tim inside and went straight to the kitchen. He put on a kettle and prepared tea and while the water boiled he went to grab a towel and spare clothes for Tim. They were too big, but they were dry.

Tim sat there cradling the mug and Miles waited, sipping tea and rubbing at his eyes. “I’m sorry I woke you, but-“

“Yeah, don’t even,” Miles cut in. “Wanna talk about it or do you wanna crawl into bed with me?”

Tim smiled. “Oh, Miles, I am not sure I want to be your experiment.”

Miles slapped his arm playfully. “Drink your tea and then let’s go to bed. I’m fucking tired.”

Tim nodded.  
   
~+~  
Once in bed, he stared at the ceiling and debated with himself if or what to tell Miles.

“I can hear you thinking. You think you’re sneaky about it, but you’re not,” Miles said and let his pinkie rest against Tim’s under the covers. Neither of them was really the touchy feely type.

Tim took a shallow breath. “Dick’s ex-boyfriend is back in town,” he said eventually. It was more than that. But he couldn’t tell Miles the whole truth.

“I get he has still feelings for that guy?” Miles asked.

“Yeah…” Tim said, because that much was clear as fucking day.

“You know the other guy?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Briefly. I heard about him. Miles, he was gone. I mean everybody thought he was dead and now he just came back and-”

“And went to Dick and Dick is overjoyed that the guy isn’t dead,” Miles finished the sentence.

“Yes.” What am I going to do now, Tim thought.

“Sleep now, Tim. We will talk over coffee tomorrow about this, okay?”

“Okay…” Tim said.

He was emotionally exhausted and he wondered what Dick was doing now and Jason. What…he really shouldn’t be thinking about them right now.  
He closed his eyes and ran a few breathing exercises as he drifted off to sleep.  
   
~+~  
Tim woke to the sound of the shower but that was not what woke him. There was someone tapping at the window and as Miles’ room was on the second floor - he turned his head and wasn’t really surprised to see Dick: Nightwing outfit and all. Tim got out of bed silently and gestured for Dick to go to the front door.  
He didn’t let Dick in, stepped out into the crisp morning air instead.

“What are you doing here dressed like this?” Tim asked.

“You stormed off and you didn’t pick up your phone,” Dick answered, “I was worried.” He reached out and Tim flinched back. Stepped away too. He couldn’t, not right now, when he felt so raw. He would be tempted to hit Dick.

“I’m fine,” Tim said.

“You are not fine Tim. I know you.”

Funny thing Tim thought, I thought I knew you too. “We can’t do this right now. You can’t be here right now Dick!” Tim hissed.

“Will you come home tonight?” Dick asked.

“I don’t know…” Tim replied.

“Tim-”

“You have to go. Now,” Tim said and went inside without waiting for a reply.  
   
~+~  
Tim was brewing coffee when Miles came down.

“Dude, your phone keeps ringing,” Miles said.

“It’s Dick. I don’t want to talk to him right now.”

“Okay…so something happened between you two or three last night, right?” Miles questioned, taking the mug Tim was offering.

“Yeah…something happened.”

“You know Dick rather well, don’t you?” Miles asked.

“Yeah, we hang out,” Tim replied. But Tim had had the feeling that Dick had been warming up to him, that there had been more. A fleeting moment here and there. The possessive way he hugged Tim, that night in the club. A million fleeting moments. Tim had had hope.

“He’s so much older than you, Tim.” Miles said.

“Not that much…” Tim protested. But Miles was right, Dick was a lot older than Tim and it might not show that much, because Dick looked really young, but there was no denying the fact that Dick was an adult, while Tim was a teenager.

“He’s at least five years older than you, Tim,” Miles said. Tim nodded, because he didn’t want to lie to Miles. “How old is his ex?”

“Nineteen,” Tim said. He knew everything about Jason he possibly could know. Except for all the things Bruce and Dick kept from him. What Tim knew about Jason were the bare bones. Facts and figures. He didn’t know Jason like Dick knew him.

“I hate to say it, Tim, but maybe that other guy is more suited to be with Dick,” Miles said.

Tim nodded. He didn’t share that opinion, he thought Jason was dangerous in this state, but he couldn’t tell Miles everything. Miles could only refer to Tim’s problems, but what Tim was dealing with were Robin problems.  
   
~+~  
Tim was waiting at R-Point 34 that night. He felt calmer now that he spent a day as a normal teenager with Miles. It hadn’t made his problems go away, but it made him realize something: He could quit. He could just quit. He did it because he loved it and because he loved Dick, but he wasn’t driven like Bruce was. He hadn’t lost anything yet. He could still just walk away from all this. It wasn’t too late for him to start a normal life. Not yet.  
With Jason back…would he even be needed once Jason was back in the game? He could help out behind the scenes like Barbara, he guessed.

“Robin,” Dick said softly and Tim whirled around. His breathing and balance hadn’t betrayed him, but he hadn’t heard Dick coming. Hadn’t seen him either.

“Where is Jason?” Tim asked.   

“Sleeping. Still at your place,” Dick answered. His body was restless, he wanted to come closer and possibly hug Tim, but Tim was keeping a distance. He wanted to know what Dick did to persuade him to stay at Tim’s, but he probably wouldn’t like the answer.

“Would you have told me? If he hadn’t come back?” Tim asked.

“I don’t know. Robin…Batman hadn’t been thrilled when he found out. He…” Dick ran a hand through his hair. “Jason was always so angry and he loved me and then he died….and I,” Dick stopped, looking helplessly at Tim.

“And you felt guilty for some reason.”

“He had been your age, Robin,” Dick stressed age like it meant something to them. Tim was on the streets of Gotham beating up thugs twice his size since he’s been thirteen. Age meant nothing. Nothing at all.

“Is that why you held back?” Tim asked.

“Robin-”

“No,” Tim said. “Don’t even try to tell me you don’t feel anything. I know you do. And I know it might have been brotherly in the beginning, but it’s changed.”

“I can’t make the same mistakes again,” Dick said.  

“I bet Jason would love to hear that, that you think he and you were a mistake,” Tim hissed.

Dick winced. “We…he was young.”

“He had fucked around with people before you and him hooked up, didn’t he?” Tim said, but it wasn’t really a question. He did his research while Miles had been napping on the sofa. Tim had hacked into every database he could to find footage of Jason in clubs hooking up – mostly with strangers and then six months or so before he died, he just didn’t hook up anymore with random people. Or he avoided being caught and recorded. It meant something. It meant that this thing with Dick had been serious for Jason. “He hadn’t been a blushing virgin when you took him to your bed.”

“We didn’t-”

“What?” Tim asked because it was hard to believe that Jason hadn’t gone after Dick. Jason was different from Tim. Jason took while Tim waited. And Jason so obviously liked sex. Dick too for that matter.

“We didn’t.” Dick said.

Oh, Tim thought. “But he knew how to touch you.”

“Not all the way. Robin, but we did…stuff.” Dick said and he sounded strangely awkward about it.

Bruce had made him feel like what he and Jason did had been wrong, Tim suddenly realized. Dick was all fucked up about being in love with Jason. About Jason being in love with him. About Jason wanting him and about wanting Jason in return. Probably about having feelings for Tim too. And fucking strangers had been his way to mourn and to keep himself in check. To keep himself away. To keep Tim in the ‘brother’ box. Tim wondered if Bruce was proud of this.

Suddenly Tim felt less angry with Dick. “He’s not the Jason you knew,” Tim said.

“He is. He is, Robin. He knows all the ways to-” Dick cut the rest of the sentence, but Tim knew how it ended anyway. “He remembers,” Dick said.

“Did he speak?” Tim asked. “After I left, did he say anything?”

“Nightwing over and over and over again, and Robin.” Dick said looking away. Dick had given in.  
He had touched Jason in return. Tim took a step back. It was wrong. So wrong. But all of them were only human. He couldn’t keep holding them up to some impossible standard. Under the masks and Kevlar they were human. They had beating hearts and needs and desires. He had to let this go or they would keep disappointing him.

“Anything else, Nightwing?” Tim asked. He couldn’t be thinking about the other stuff now. He needed to know if Jason was planning on murdering him in his sleep.

“No.”

“You asked if I would come home, Nightwing. Do you think it’s a good idea for me to be where you and Jason are?” Tim made himself ask.

“Yes. We need you,” Dick answered. What for, Tim thought? And it must have shown on his face. “I need you. He needs to understand that you are Robin now.”

“You want me to be Robin?” Tim asked.

“Yes, of course, of course-” he bit back Tim’s name, his hands clenching at his sides.

Tim wanted that hug, he needed that hug. He made a step forward and Dick was there. His chest against Tim’s cheek. His scent in Tim’s nose, his warmth, his body. Dick’s voice in his ear and then there was a growl, a scream. Primal and betrayed. They sprung apart, ready to take on whatever it was.  
Jason was wearing the clothes Tim had found him in. They had been washed and now that Tim looked at them they seemed significant. The green hood…Robin.  
He looked from Dick to Tim and back to Dick, and Tim was wondering if he was feeling what Tim had felt: that horrible doubt that he was replaceable, exchangeable, that he would never really belong and he felt sorry for Jason for the first time in days. For all Tim knew, Jason was a fifteen year old boy who dug himself out of his grave. He didn’t know what was going on more than they knew and everything he had known was different now or gone. He clung to what was there: Nightwing. Dick. But Dick wasn’t his anymore. He was Tim’s now too – at least to some point.

“Jason-” Dick said, but was cut off by a hissed, “Robin!” from Jason and then Jason jumped down on the fire escape and was swallowed by the night.

“Fuck,” Dick said with feeling.

Tim could only agree.  

 

**~Seven~**

Tim was dead on his feet. They had looked for Jason everywhere they could think of and hoped that they would find him before something pinged Cass’ radar. She would kick their asses for this one, Tim just knew it.

“He must be somewhere,” Dick said frustrated, running a hand through his hair. He still had the domino on and the suit for that matter. He would probably go out again later.

“He knows this city. He knows it better than you and I,” Tim replied. There was no doubt about it. Jason grew up here. On the streets, not like Tim and Dick. “We don’t even know how long he had been out there before I stumbled upon him.”

“Couldn’t have been more than days or weeks…we would have heard about him beating people up,” Dick mused.

“Maybe,” Tim said, but he wasn’t so sure. If Jason only started recently to remember. Maybe he had seen Robin or Batman and something in his brain had clicked? Who the hell knew and now they lost him. Jason who had been trained by Batman, who had been killed by the Joker, who had been in love with Nightwing. That Jason, that terribly unstable, dangerous boy. They lost him. The city just swallowed him up.

“This is such a fucking mess,” Dick said. “I’m glad Bruce isn’t here.”

Tim nodded.  
   
~+~  
Dick stayed at Tim’s place, of course he stayed at Tim’s place, but he didn’t ask if he could sleep in Tim’s bed. Tim’s bed smelled like Jason. He was too tired to change the sheets.  
His mind was racing, he couldn’t sleep. His body wanted to rest, but his brain just wouldn’t shut up. He needed to take his mind off the Jason case, as he titled it in his head.  
He took a deep breath and relaxed his body and then he said a silent ‘fuck it all’ and grabbed his cock. He hadn’t jerked off in what felt like weeks and probably had been too. He was usually too exhausted to do more than shower and fall into bed. Leading a double life could do that.  
Normally Tim shied away from thinking about people he knew while he jerked off: it was all about faceless men and boys doing things Tim only heard or read about, sometimes saw too, but had never done.  
He had been kissed a few times – by girls, and while he was sure that kissing girls or boys wasn’t that different, he still wanted that one perfect kiss with a guy he liked and…whatever.  
Thing was that as soon as he grabbed his cock the memory of Dick pressed against him came rushing back. The way he smelled, he felt, how his breath had hit Tim’s skin. Dick’s fingers. Dick’s helpless face as Jason kissed his neck. The possessive, animalistic way Jason held on to Dick. The way Dick let him, submitted to Jason’s touch and control.  
It made Tim groan softly imagining how it would feel to sit on Dick’s legs, to have him look up at Tim (Jason), to feel his hands on his own small hips. To feel Dick’s cock brush Tim’s, to feel it hot and hard against his ass, between his cheeks, on his tongue.  
Tim’s mind raced from one possibility to the next. He could never settle on only one scenario. It always changed midway. He wanted to try everything he’s ever seen, heard, read about or imagined. And he had always wanted for Dick to be his first. To show him, to teach him how to please and pleasure Dick.  
His free hand ran up his leg where Jason had caressed it, lingered, and then slid up to play with a nipple. He bit his lip as it hardened. He imagined Dick teasing them. He imagined Jason teasing him about being so responsive. ‘Like a fucking girl’s,’ he would say and ‘such pretty, pretty boy nipples’ before he would pinch them hard or bite down none too gently. Tim pinched hard and bit his lip as his orgasm washed over him suddenly, unexpectedly.  
He lay there in the dark for a few moments, catching his breath, and then he turned his head a bit. He couldn’t see Dick in the darkness, but he knew Dick was there, had been watching for at least the last few seconds, but by then Tim hadn’t been able to stop.

“I’m a mess,” Tim whispered, “I don’t think you would want to sleep here tonight.”

“Good night Tim,” Dick replied after what seemed like an eternity.

“Good night Dick,” Tim said.  
   
~+~  
They split up the next day to look for Jason in broad daylight. Neither of them was Batman and they needed to find Jason. Tim’s phone had been ringing for some time now.  

“Miles,” Tim said, finally taking the call.

“I tried your phone for at least an hour. Tim,” Miles said.

“It’s a Sunday-”

“Don’t even try to bulllshit me,” Miles cut in. “You went back home and that is cool, but I just know that you let Dick talk you into something stupid.”

Tim wondered if thinking about Jason and Dick while he was jerking off, well aware that Dick was watching was something stupid. Probably. At least in Miles’ book. And every other sane person’s.  
“I’m all alone now. In the city. Walking around or whatever.”

Miles sighed. “You’re brooding. I can picture you brooding deeply.”

“I hear the girls dig it,” Tim said and let the smile creep into his voice. Miles made him feel good.

“You don’t even like girls that way,” Miles scoffed.

“You should try it then,” Tim said.

“Maybe,” Miles replied. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I’m on to you, but I let you change the subject, because that is how awesome of a friend I am.”

“Hmmm.” Tim said.

“Wanna meet up for a latte and a movie?” Miles asked.

Tim stopped in front of a bookstore. He hadn’t found Jason yet and Dick hadn’t either or he would have called and Tim was pretty sure that Jason didn’t want to be found. Jason had learned from the best. He would be found when he was ready.  
“Yeah,” he said and told Miles where to meet him.  
   
~+~  
When Tim had started out stalking Batman and Robin, it had been all about Batman at first and then he made the connection that Dick was Robin and it went all downhill from there. Suddenly Robin had a face and he had talked to Robin. Robin had ruffled his hair. And then Dick was gone and Batman had a new Robin.  
A Robin that was so unlike Dick.  
A hard as rock Robin, an angry Robin.  
Tim had loved that Robin too.  
Suddenly it wasn’t about Batman anymore for Tim, it was about Robin, about how he longed to be Robin, how he longed to be part of them.  
His first wet dream had been about Robin, too. And he couldn’t say which one.  
He mused about it while he was looking over the city. His city, at least part of it was his now too. He owned the night and the darkness – it owned him in return. Maybe his suit was a testimony to this – to his otherness from the former Robins as well.  
He had to head back home. He had school tomorrow, but something wasn’t right, something- he turned around, but couldn’t see anything in the darkness. It didn’t mean there wasn’t someone watching him.  
Maybe Cass, maybe Nightwing…maybe Jason.  
He let it go, as he didn’t feel threatened.    
   
~+~  
The fact that Jason was still out there was always on Tim’s mind, even if more mundane, more pressing matters came up every day.  
He had to keep up the appearance at school and he had patrol and he had Dick…which was kind of a mess.  
He and Dick still worked well together, they were amazingly in tune when on patrol, but they were awkward as fuck once the masks came off.  
Tim suspected it was more about Dick’s feelings and guilt than about what Tim was feeling.  
Dick was messed up and he probably hadn’t talked about Jason to anyone since Jason died. They had kept it a secret and Tim was sure that Batman, that Bruce, didn’t want to know. Probably had told Dick to break it off. Which Dick obviously hadn’t done.

When Tim came home on Wednesday from school, Dick was there. In the kitchen joking with Misses Finley. They haven’t talked about anything that wasn’t vigilante related in over a week. Since the night Dick had watched Tim jerking off and the memory of Dick being there, watching from the darkness got Tim all hot and bothered every time.  
And now Dick was sitting at his kitchen table and the worst was that Miles had come home with Tim too. Well, fuck.

“Hi, Misses Finley, hi Dick!” Tim said as he took of his shoes.

“Welcome home Timothy, ah, you brought Miles,” she replied and pushed a plate of cookies in Miles direction. Misses Finley liked Miles a lot.

“Hi, Misses Finley, thanks,” Miles said and sat down at the table.

“Dick: Miles. Miles: Dick,” Tim introduced.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Miles said.

“Likewise,” Dick replied. It wasn’t true of course, but it didn’t mean that Dick didn’t know everything that there was to know about Miles anyway. Such were the ways of the vigilante. All paranoid as fuck, Tim thought fondly.

“Hmmm,” Miles said, nibbling on a cookie. He was giving Dick the ‘I hurt you, if you hurt him’ speech with his eyes. Tim bit his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh.  

“Will you stay for dinner, Miles?” Misses Finley asked.

“Sure. It smells amazing, as always Misses Finley,” Miles answered easily.  
   
~+~  
Tim flopped down on the couch in the living room as soon as Miles and Misses Finley were gone. She had offered to drive him home and as it was on the way he had accepted.

“He totally gave me the ‘I hurt you, if you hurt him’ speech, Tim,” Dick said. He was leaning against the doorway.

“I told him…things,” Tim replied.

“Things?”

“You must have known,” Tim countered.

Dick nodded. Of course he had known to some point. It was obvious as fuck that Tim liked Dick, loved him even, not in a brotherly way either. Not anymore…maybe never had. Tim was coming to terms with that love. Was coming to terms that Dick knew about it – and Jason. “You want to talk about it?” Tim offered.

“About what?”

“About you and Jason. I imagine you haven’t talked about him in years, not really at least. Not the way a person should be able talk about someone they’re in love with.”   

“Tim,” Dick said running a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay. I can handle it now.”

“Can you?” Dick asked.

“Maybe, spare me the details of your sex-life,” Tim answered. He wasn’t sure he could handle those.

“Okay,” Dick said and entered the room full; he sat down on the floor and then just laid down and stared at the ceiling for a few heartbeats. Tim hadn’t had to wait long. It poured out of Dick. How he hadn’t wanted to know Jason at first and how they had become friends and then somehow more and how freaked out Dick had been because Jason had been so young. How mad Dick had been once he realized that Jason was hooking up with random strangers, girls, boys, men, women, it didn’t seem to matter.  
How disappointed Bruce had been once he figured out he and Jason were having a rapidly progressing sexual relationship.  
How even Bruce’s disapproval couldn’t make them stop. “It was insane how intense it was. I mean…he was just so passionate about everything. His anger, his rage, his love. Sex. Everything, Tim…just…being with him swept you away. There were no in-betweens for Jason. And he was always pushing for more when he thought you could give it.”

“But you still waited,” Tim said softly.

“Yes. I thought once he’s sixteen…and I know what a flimsy excuse that is, believe me, because fuck, he had been on the streets longer than he had been Robin, but I drew that line for myself and I didn’t cross it.”

“And then he died,” Tim said.

“Yes, and then he died,” Dick repeated softly. “And it made me realize that I had wasted time, keeping him at arms-length, not giving him everything he wanted. We wanted.” He turned then on his side so he could look at Tim. “And then you came along. Determined to make me Robin again. But I couldn’t be Robin again, so you took that place. And, to be honest, I hated it. Hated you, because Jason…Jason had been Robin and you were no Jason. You weren’t one of us. You had parents and a life and what made you so special?”

Tim bit his lip. He hadn’t known that Dick had resented him that much at the beginning. It hurt, even if he knew that Dick didn’t anymore, it still hurt. “You let me be Robin anyway.”

“Yes,” Dick said.

“Because Bruce needed someone.”

“He needed someone who wasn’t me or like Jason. You were different and you wanted it. Wanted to help him, could help him, too.”

Tim nodded, that he had known. “That’s why you were so reluctant to help with my training.”

“Yes, and once I realized that you were different, I kinda wanted to make you better. I wanted to make you strong enough that you would survive. And you are strong and brilliant in a way no other Robin had been before, Tim.”

“You’re selling yourself short,” Tim said.

Dick smiled. “No, I’m not. We all have our strengths, but I think…you and Bruce, you are somehow alike. It’s scary to be honest to think about what kind of vigilante you will grow up to be.”

“I thought about quitting this whole thing,” Tim admitted.

“Because of Jason?”

“Yes…and no,” Tim said, letting his head rest against the back of the couch. “He’s back and he had been Robin before and you and he…you could be together again. Now that he is older. He hasn’t forgotten how to fight or that he loved you, Dick.”

“I have been thinking, Tim,” Dick replied softly. “I know he is Jason, but I also know that he isn’t the boy I used to know.”

“But you still love him.”

“Yes, I do,” Dick said. “Don’t you?”

Tim felt caught. “I don’t know. I don’t know him…”  

Dick nodded. “But you could?” He pressed.

“Yeah…if he were-” Tim bit back the word ‘normal’. “Himself. I guess I could.”

Dick looked at him long and hard and then he got up, smoothly and gracefully because that was how Dick did every single fucking thing, and he stood between Tim’s open legs and looked down at him. Tim’s breath hitched as Dick bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “I won’t make the same mistakes again. I told you that-”

“I am sixteen,” Tim cut in.

“Yes, but you aren’t ready like Jason had been,” Dick replied and he was right of course.

br /


End file.
